Chroniques d'un loser
by Florilea
Summary: Al Potter n'est pas à proprement parler un héros : en vérité, c'est même tout le contraire. Alors, que choisir ? Jouer les Potter courageux et    sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ou observer de loin en restant fidèle à sa nature jemenfoutiste ?
1. Prologue qui n'en est pas un

**NDA :** Bien le bonsoir ! je viens ici vous présenter ma nouvelle fiction sur la nouvelle génération, plus précisément centrée sur Albus, avec ce prologue qui est une sorte d'amusement personnel pouvant être lu indépendamment du reste de la fanfiction. Le premier vrai chapitre arrivera dans les deux semaines qui suivent, il est déjà écrit. N'ayant pas trop de temps, je vous laisse à votre lecture et préciserait d'avantage la teneur de l'histoire lors de ma prochaine publication !

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling m'a volé les personnages et le monde d'HP pour se les approprier de façon abjecte et en détient maintenant les droits. Je suis outrée.

* * *

Sept choses qui font d'Albus Severus Potter une sorte d'ovni dans sa propre famille :

'on demandait à Albus Severus pourquoi il ne jouait pas au quidditch, et Merlin savait si ça arrivait souvent (« mais enfin c'est dans vos gènes tout ça, ton frère James est tellement doué »), il répondait simplement qu'il avait le vertige.

La vérité était tout autre et bien qu'il fut conscient du ridicule de la chose, c'était plus fort que lui : la simple vue du manche d'un nimbus ou de la pointe d'un éclair de feu provoquait en lui répulsion incontrôlée et désespérante envie de hurler. Le fils cadet du Survivant avait la phobie des balais.

2. Il n'a jamais été populaire et, par conséquent, aucune fantastique jeune fille rousse aussi belle qu'intelligente et douce n'est jamais tombée amoureuse de lui.

3. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pense, il n'aime pas particulièrement les rousses : il aurait l'impression désagréable de sortir avec un membre de sa famille. Ce qui, pour un adolescent déjà fortement dérangé, peut être perturbant. Non, lui, il préfère une fille bizarre aux cheveux improbables, même s'il ne lui avouera jamais son amour officiellement

4. Non content de se démarquer de sa famille par un mépris à toute épreuve envers quelque activité sportive que ce fusse, le jeune garçon afficha les plus mauvais résultats pratiques en Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'on ait vu, parait-il, depuis plus de deux siècles à Poudlard. De nombreuses rumeurs affirmèrent même que son professeur de troisième année avait rendu sa démission et était parti s'installer au Tibet car la nullité affligeante d'Al dans sa matière lui avait fait perdre la foi en son métier.

5. Ses meilleurs amis ont pour nom Scorpius Malfoy et Emily Flint : cela semble suffisamment explicite pour être dispensé de commentaires.

6. Albus se souvient parfaitement du jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard : sa répartition à Serpentard, le malaise du Professeur Longbottom, le sourire un brin flippant d'Emily face à un tel scandale.

7. Enfin, le jeune Potter est l'exact opposé d'un Gryffondor : il n'est pas courageux pour un sou, a autant de principes qu'une chaussette et pense qu'on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Et pourtant –horreur et putréfaction !- il est le nouvel élu, le seul à même de sauver un monde dont il se fiche gentiment.


	2. Chapitre 1

**NDA** : désolée, je suis une misérable. Je n'ai aucune excuse. En plus, un souci technique m'empêche de répondre aux reviews : alors, un graaaaaaaand merci à vous et à ceux qui m'ont mis en Story Alert, je vous dirais ma reconnaissance personnellement (la classe t'as vu) quand je le pourrais. Si ffnet décide de continuer ses blagues pas drôles, je posterai les réponses avec les prochains chapitres.

Ah, et je précise que pour ce chapitre, l'action se passe durant l'été entre la troisième et la quatrième année d'Albus. Il a 14 ans, James a un an et demi de plus et s'apprète à rentrer en cinquième année, tandis que Lily a un an de moins qu'Al (j'ai fait de la manière qui me paraissait la plus logique, JK n'ayant pas révélé l'âge de ces deux-là officiellement.).

Trêve de blablas, place au chapitre, qui introduit le personnage et pose les rudiments de l'histoire : donnez m'en des nouvelles ! (mmh, tout ça me donne faim.)

**Disclaimer** : toujours pareil, et puis le psy et Emily m'appartiennent. Rien qu'à mooooi. Et je rappelle que Dominique est la fille cadette de Bill et Fleur, et vu qu'on ne sait d'elle que son nom, je me suis amusée. Héhé.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Albus Severus, la malédiction (enfin, selon lui).

Albus Severus Potter reconnaissait sans problème à quel point sa vie avait été banale jusqu'à présent. Enfin, aussi banale qu'elle pouvait l'être pour quelqu'un qui, justement, s'appelait Albus Severus Potter. De ça, il cherchait à se persuader. Seulement….

Seulement, voilà, une fois de plus, il se retrouvait dans une situation aussi improbable que débile. Et une fois de plus, ce n'était même pas sa faute.

Non mais sérieusement, si ses parents ne l'avaient pas obligé – que dis-je, condamné ! - à passer deux semaines de ses précieuses vacances dans ce stupide camp de sport moldu, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème. Du sport ! Sur ce coup-là, ils l'avaient cherché. Ce n'était pas parce que James avait adoré, l'année passée, son séjour dans cet endroit sordide, où des animateurs sadiques torturaient de pauvres bambins innocents sous couvert d'activité physique, qu'il en serait de même pour lui. Lui n'était pas un vulgaire fanfaron masochiste, par le vermicelle de Merlin !

« Albus ? »

Ignorant les tentatives de l'homme en face de lui pour attirer son attention, le jeune adolescent resta plongé dans ses pensées, faisant tournoyer allégrement l'espèce de balle toute molle qu'il avait trouvé sur le bureau de son interlocuteur. Spouic.

« Al ? »

Spouic.

« Albus Severus, tu m'écoutes ? »

Al reporta finalement son attention sur l'adulte qui troublait ainsi son activité. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau, continua à jongler d'une main en appuyant légèrement sa tête sur l'autre.

« C'est intéressant comme question. Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes censé m'écouter ? C'est pas ça votre métier, ou un truc du genre ? »

Le psychologue moldu manqua chanceler sous la surprise. Ce garçon parlait ! L'homme ouvrit la bouche, la ferma. Il l'ouvrit à nouveau puis la referma une nouvelle fois, sans doute par souci d'équité. Il se décida enfin, l'air inspiré :

« Oui, bien sûr mon garçon. Mais j'aimerais que tu prêtes attention à mes questions, tu veux bien ? »

La diplomatie, tout dans la diplomatie...

Un « Spouic » sonore fut sa seule réponse.

« Ecoute, comme te l'a dit Mr Borthwick, si tu ne voulais pas participer à la course d'obstacle, il suffisait de le dire.

- Mais j'ai participé à la course d'obstacles.

- Dans ce cas, comment expliques-tu que ton dossard était porté par une chèvre ?

- Hallucination collective ?

- Enfin, Albus…

L'homme se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

« Si encore il n'y avait eu que ça… Et pour la corvée de nettoyage ? Tu peux me dire ce que t'avaient fait ces pauvres balais ?

- Ils existent, c'est suffisant, marmonna Albus dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien.

Al, les autres disent que tu fais des choses bizarres, que tu dis des mots qui n'existent pas… Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de jeunes comme toi, un peu perdus, qui se réfugient dans leur monde imaginaire… Tu as des problèmes à la maison ?

- Non.

- Dans ton collège ?

- Non.

- Et avec les filles de ton âge ?

- Non plus.

Enfin quoi, il fallait absolument avoir un problème pour régler leur compte à ces satanés balais ? Ce type n'avait aucune idée de la dangerosité de ces bêtes-là. Et même s'ils étaient moldus et incapables de voler, ça ne changeait rien. Spouic.

« Bon et bien, autant te le dire tout de suite, j'ai eu une petite conversation téléphonique avec tes parents et…

Ses parents ? Au téléphone ?

« nous avons décidé qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde que tu rentres chez toi. »

Caramba ! Il allait pouvoir se taaaaaailler. Albus prit pourtant la peine d'afficher un air attristé, histoire de donner le change, et amorça un mouvement pour se lever.

« Cependant ! insista le psychologue

- Mierda, bougonna Al en restant assis.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien.

- Je disais donc que j'aimerais quand même avoir une discussion avec toi. Vois-tu, tes parents pensent que tes amis pourraient avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi. Tu me parles d'eux ?

Spooooooouuuuuiiiiic.

- S'il te plait, Al, tu pourrais reposer ça et simplement répondre à ma question ?

Le garçon se retrouvait tiraillé entre deux choix : soit il disait deux ou trois choses sans importance qui occuperaient le psy, soit il continuait à se taire et cela finirait bien par le lasser. Le souci avec la deuxième, c'est qu'il risquait de se faire catégoriser dans le rayon « déficient mental » et que l'homme ne tarderait pas à mentionner à ses parents les problèmes de communication et d'estime de soi évidents que rencontrait leur fils. Et avec la chance qu'il avait, ceux-là se dépêcheraient de lui faire entamer une thérapie. Damned, il était cuit.

« Eh bien, d'abord, il y a Emily.

- Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ?

- Dans le train pour l'école, ça fait bientôt trois ans. Elle s'est assise à côté de moi et de ma cousine. Rose s'est barrée et on a discuté.

- Rose ?

- Ma cousine.

- Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

- Parce que c'est une abrutie.

Le psychologue sembla sur le point de poser une autre question puis se ravisa. Autant ne pas brusquer ce gamin qui était déjà, de toute évidence, perturbé.

Spouic.

- Et comment est-elle, cette Emily ?

- Elle a les cheveux roses, c'est assez sympa.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non, non, pas du tout. Mais c'est un joli rose, pas fuschia ni rien. Un genre de rose saumon en mieux. C'est pratique parce que, vu qu'elle est petite, on la perdrait facilement dans une foule sans ça.

En voyant la tête atterrée de l'homme en face de lui, Al sut que ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'il fallait dire pour paraître normal aux yeux d'un psychologue moldu. Ce dernier se caressa la barbe d'un air concerné et reprit la parole.

- A part ça, tu saurais me dire pourquoi tu t'entends bien avec elle ?

- Ben… Elle me fait rire.

L'homme, qui l'observait avec intérêt, sembla étonné en voyant que l'adolescent n'ajoutait rien.

- Oui, certes, mais à part ça ?

- Comment ça, à part ça ? C'est déjà bien, non ? Et elle aime le gris, comme moi.

- Tu pourrais me décrire plus précisément la relation qui te lie avec cette jeune fille ?

Albus étouffa un petit rire. Spouic. Il pouvait clairement entendre ce que sa mythomane de meilleure amie aurait dit à sa place : quelque chose comme « Oh, vous savez, c'est purement sexuel. »

Pris d'une lucidité et d'un souci d'honnêteté qui ne lui ressemblaient guère, ce n'est pas ce qu'il répondit.

- C'est une amie proche.

- Et ?

- Et on s'entend bien.

- Et ça s'arrête là ?

- Des gens pensent qu'on est plus ou moins ensemble.

Spouic.

- Et c'est le cas ? continua de questionner l'homme, de plus en plus irrité.

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- Pas que je sache.

Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus explicite ? Tu sais, à ton âge, c'est dur d'assumer ses sentiments et…

Spouic.

- BORDEL DE MERDE TU PEUX PAS LACHER CETTE PUTAIN DE BALLE DEUX MINUTES ?

Albus leva ses yeux bleu-vert, l'air stupéfait, sur son interlocuteur qui arborait à ce moment précis un magnifique teint rouge à faire pâlir d'envie le blason des gryffondors. Sans s'en rendre compte, il commit à nouveau l'irréparable.

Spouic.

-RAAAHHHH ! HORS DE MA VUE PETIT CON !

Oui, décidément, la vie d'Albus Severus Potter était d'une banalité affligeante.

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

De toute évidence, ses parents ne lui avaient pas pardonné le coup du camp sportif.

C'est pourquoi il marchait depuis plus de deux heures dans les hautes broussailles.

Ginny Weasley-Potter avait en effet eu la merveilleuse idée de terminer ces vacances de l'été 2020 par un petit séjour en famille. Deux semaines d'aventure en pleine nature. En effet, quoi de mieux que la forêt amazonienne côté sorcier pour « prendre un bol d'air pur » et « se détendre avant le stress de la rentrée » ?

Sérieusement. Famille de barges.

Al se laissa aller à la tentation de s'appuyer contre un arbre, observant ces Gryffondors fous qui prenaient leur pied uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient en danger de mort. Ils continuaient à avancer gaiement, James sautillant presque. Famille de barges !

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

- Aaaaaah !

- Eh, zen, Al. C'est que moi.

Albus se détendit en reconnaissant la voix de sa cousine. Puis il vit la jeune fille se poster devant lui, le sourire dément, remettant en arrière une des mèches rousses qui barraient son beau visage d'albâtre. Il haussa un sourcil. Dominique faisait flipper elle aussi, par moment.

Je vois pas en quoi c'est rassurant, fit-il remarquer.

Le sourire de la jeune Weasley s'élargit.

- Certes.

- Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi t'es venue avec nous ?

Elle les avait rejoints la veille, une semaine après le début de leur épopée. Al penchait pour un masochisme avancé, mais ce n'était pas trop du genre de Domi de la jouer sportive de haut niveau. Il sentait venir le coup foireux, à savoir que sa cousine s'était probablement incrustée avec eux parce que des amis à elle étaient dans la région et qu'elle profiterait de la première occasion pour leur fausser compagnie et partir faire la fête. Organiser une beuverie géante avec ses compatriotes de Poudlard au beau milieu de l'Amazonie lui ressemblait étonnamment.

- Méchant, tu ne m'as même pas écoutée hier soir au dîner !

Le garçon lui jeta un regard éloquent : on ne pouvait décemment pas manger ce délicieux gratin de légumes tout en prêtant attention à ces futiles discussions ! Elle aurait donc voulu qu'il gâchât son repas ?

Heureusement, Dominique étant Dominique et par ce fait totalement étrangère au concept même de susceptibilité, elle ne se formalisa pas de l'œillade un brin méprisante de son cousin.

- Quand mon père a su que vous alliez en Amérique du Sud, il m'en a de suite parlé, parce qu'il pensait que ça pourrait m'intéresser, vu que c'est une terre riche en bizarreries et que j'aimerais travailler au Département des Mystères, section recherche plus tard … Niveau malédictions et tout, c'est quand même balèze comme endroit. Donc j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

- Et la vraie raison ?

- Liam et David passent les vacances dans le même camping sorcier que vous.

Biiiingo. Liam Hudson et David Callengher étaient des amis proches de Domi. Tous les trois appartenaient à la maison Serdaigle (ce qui restait un des grands mystères de la vie d'Albus) et s'apprêtaient à entrer en cinquième année. En ce qui concernait Liam, c'était plutôt un retour à la cinquième année : âgé de 17 ans, il la retriplait, ayant échoué lamentablement à ses BUSE les deux années précédentes. Il avait en effet réussi l'exploit d'obtenir un Troll à chaque matière, avec des commentaires allant d'« Affligeant » à « Un bébé bonobo manchot et déficient mental aurait fait preuve de plus de subtilité. » en passant par « Moi pas comprendre ce que vous dire. ». Al soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait d'un stratagème pour se retrouver dans la même année que ses compatriotes et nourrissait l'espoir de se montrer encore plus nullissime que lui lorsque viendrait son tour de passer sa BUSE de DCFM.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Dominique l'avait laissé en plan et qu'il était seul à nouveau. Haussant les épaules, il reprit tranquillement le chemin. Se rendit compte que son lacet était défait. S'assit sur une petite pierre. Ferma les yeux. S'endormit.

« Où tu m'as dit que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ? »

« Par là, Tatie. Vers la gauche il me semble. »

Les voix, féminines et familières, lui paraissaient lointaines. L'adolescent tenta d'ouvrir un œil mais un mal de tête fulgurant l'en empêcha. Il essaya de se relever et sentit une résistance.

« Non mais franchement, c'est quand même pas compliqué de suivre un chemin. Papa, j'en ai marre, je veux rentrer. »

N'était-ce pas là le timbre désagréablement hautain de sa capricieuse petite sœur ?

« Lily, on doit retrouver ton frère, tu peux comprendre, non ? »

Il semblerait. Al voulut parler mais seul un pitoyable râle sortit de sa bouche. Il amorça de nouveau un mouvement mais fut bloqué. Il recommença et, au bout de la troisième tentative, la résistance disparut soudainement, l'élan le projetant vers l'avant, à quatre pattes.

« Là ! ça a bougé ! »

A l'annonce faite par James, tous les regards convergèrent vers le cadet de la famille qui se relevait tant bien que mal, genoux pliés dans les herbes folles.

« Al ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, bon sang ? »

Ledit Al se retourna pour faire face à trois têtes rousses. La première, qui l'examinait d'un air mi amusé, mi énervé, appartenait à sa mère.

« Tu peux pas faire attention ? »

Oh, la charmante Lily Luna Potter.

« T'as piqué un roupillon, c'est ça ? »

Albus esquissa un léger sourire à l'encontre de Dominique.

« J'imagine.

- Ouais, ben ça t'a pas arrangé, se moqua gentiment James en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu es au courant que tu es couvert de toiles d'araignées et que tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a enchaîné trois nuit blanches ? »

Des toiles d'araignées ? Le jeune Potter observa son corps à la vue et au toucher et remarqua qu'il était plein de poussière et, en effet, de toiles d'araignées. Il haussa un sourcil étonné : pourtant, il s'était endormit dans un endroit dégagé et étonnamment propre…très étonnamment propre même, sachant qu'il était au beau milieu de la forêt amazonienne. Il se détourna de sa famille et caressa l'étrange pierre. Il frissonna à son contact sans réussir à en comprendre la raison. Puis, ébahi, il sentit une chaleur et une vibration semblable à un ronronnement régulier se répandre dans sa paume. Il ôta précipitamment sa main puis, afin de se rassurer, la reposa sur la roche. Elle était de nouveau fraîche, dure, comme une pierre devait l'être. Il secoua la tête : il était encore un peu endormi, il avait dû imaginer cela.

« Al, tout va bien ? »

Le jeune garçon sortit de sa léthargie pour faire face à son père. Celui-ci le regardait avec inquiétude, ayant de toute évidence perçu son trouble.

« Oui…oui, papa. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Ils se remirent tous en chemin, sous les vociférations capricieuses de Lily, que tout le monde avait l'habitude de faire semblant d'écouter - afin de minimiser les dégâts. James et Al échangèrent un regard complice, le premier depuis longtemps.

Aucun membre du groupe qui s'éloignait ne put remarquer le phénomène qui se produisit alors : quelque part dans la jungle, une étrange petite pierre se retrouva engloutie par le sol, laissant la nature reprendre ses droits.

Resté légèrement en retrait, le plus jeune des garçons ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en arrière, enserré par un malaise qui continuerait de le harceler jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard.

Devant, quelqu'un trébucha sur une plante. Une plainte s'en échappa, cri de douleur dans la pénombre.

Albus Severus Potter frissonna.


End file.
